Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded package and a light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
A frame insert type resin package for a light emitting device having such a configuration that a lead is exposed from a rear surface of a molded resin to enable an effective heat discharge from a light emitting component mounted on a recess portion of the package to a mounted substrate via the lead (see, JP 2008-251937 A) is known. Such a package that formation of an anchor groove on the lead and the subsequent filling of the molded resin into the anchor groove cause a adhesion area between the lead and the molded resin to increase is also known (see, for example, JP 2011-146524 A).